


Texting

by analyticalAuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/pseuds/analyticalAuthor
Summary: You send a text to your good friend HR, who then comes over to "entertain" you.





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> It is 6 AM, and I've been writing this instead of sleeping. Whoops.

Flopping onto the couch, you turned on the TV. After a couple hours, you saw the inevitable sex scene. Usually, you just continued watching, not thinking much of it. Today, though, you decided to send a somewhat risky text to your… was crush the word? It sounded so juvenile, but you supposed it was the best way to describe it. You and HR had been flirting a little, but nothing had happened. Yet.

You sent him a text: “I want you”

After a few minutes, he responded: “I know”

He sent a second text: “Wait, what? (Y/N)?”

Instead of replying, you just went back to watching the show, setting your phone on your stomach so you’d feel it vibrate if anyone texted you. Sure enough, after a few minutes, it did just that. You looked at the screen, and instead of a text, it was HR calling you. You ignored it. You were content just lying around, and anyway, phone calls took too much work. You had to commit to having a conversation, and you wouldn’t be able to watch TV very well with someone talking in your ear.

Also, you were kind of nervous. If he asked you about it tomorrow when you went to work, you’d just tell him you were kidding, you decided. You weren’t, but he didn’t have to know that.

Another text: “I’m coming.”

You giggled to yourself, wondering which way he meant that. In case he meant he was coming to yours, you pushed yourself up off the couch and unlocked the door. When that was done, you promptly returned to your spot, lying across the entire sofa.

After a few minutes, you heard a knock on the door. “It’s open,” you called, and HR came in to see you stretched out on the couch.

“Hi,” he walked over, stopping just in front of the couch.

“Hi,” you sat up and smiled at him, patting the seat beside you, “Have a seat.”

“Sure,” he dropped onto the couch next to you, and you leaned against him as you continued watching. He put his arm around your shoulder, allowing you to snuggle up closer to him while you watched. You idly played with his fingers for a few minutes, then placed a hand on his thigh. He looked at you, and you stilled until he looked back at the screen, then you moved your hand up his leg.

He looked at you again, and you palmed at him through his jeans. A soft moan from the man let you know you were doing something right. You stopped, retracting your hand and standing up, “I’m thirsty.”

HR whined at the lack of contact, then muttered, “Me too.”

You laughed and went to the kitchen to get some water, “You want anything?”

“Not from the kitchen.”

You got the water and returned to the living room, taking a drink before setting it down on the table. When you turned to face him, he grabbed your hands and pulled you down onto his lap. You attached your mouth to his neck, gently sucking and nipping at the skin. He tilted his head away, giving you better access to his neck, and you worked on giving him a hickey. “You might want your scarf tomorrow.”

“I might just show it off,” he chuckled. You leaned back to admire your handiwork, and when you did, he tugged at your shirt, “May I?” You nodded, and he slid it off, you lifting your arms to make it easier, before unceremoniously chucking it on the floor somewhere to be found later. He reached around your back to unclip your bra, tossing it in the general direction of your shirt, and taking a moment to admire your bare chest.

You suddenly felt self-conscious and started to cover yourself with your arms, but he stopped you, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you into another kiss. You broke the kiss, pulling his sweater up over his head and dropping it somewhere behind the sofa. You ran your hands down along his chest until your fingers reached his belt, which you worked on unbuckling while he cupped your breasts in his hands.

After you slipped off his belt, he grabbed your ass and stood up, lifting you with him. He set you down so you were lying across the couch once more, and he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, pulling them off. His hand moved between your legs and brushed against your underwear. You whimpered at the touch, and he smirked, hooking his fingers into the hem, pulling them down and leaving you completely exposed underneath him.

“Do you have a condom?”

He stopped, then slowly shook his head, “I forgot to stop and get some.”

“Tsk tsk. Shame on you, HR.” You ungracefully scooted out from under him before shoving him down onto the couch, kneeling between his legs as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, yanking them down to his ankles, along with his underwear.

Eyeing his erection, you gave it a curious lick. He inhaled sharply, making a sort of hissing sound. You smirked, then took it in your mouth, tracing the tip with your tongue, your hand curling around the base. Starting to pump your hand around the base, you bobbed your head on his dick, earning a series of soft moans. One of his hands tangled itself in your hair, the other gripping the edge of the sofa.

An almost-painful tug caused a moan to escape from your own throat, the sound vibrating slightly. HR groaned, his hips bucking up into you. You remove your hand from his member, holding his hips down as you take him all the way for a second until your gag reflex forced you back. His fingers tightened in your hair and he moaned considerably louder as he finished. You swallowed it, looking up at him. His head was pressed into the back of the couch, and he was panting. You pulled back off his cock with a quiet, but audible pop.

You sat down beside him, and he lazily tossed an arm over your shoulder. You leaned into his chest, going back to watching TV, still completely naked. HR retracted his arm and put himself back in his pants, then moved his hand to your thigh, his fingers running up toward your crotch. You spread your legs wider to grant him easy access to it.

His finger slid in, rubbing at your clit. You sighed in response, your eyes shutting and your breath becoming ragged. He added another finger, quickening his pace and applying more pressure. Your own hips bucked up, but he didn’t pin them. Instead, he retracted his arm. You whined, reopening your eyes just in time to see him positioning himself between your legs.

He grinned at you, pulling your legs up over his shoulders to get closer. He licked and sucked at your clit, his tongue circling the sensitive nub. You moaned loudly, gripping at his hair, and he smirked against your skin before inserting a couple fingers, searching for your g-spot. When he found it, he made quick work of you, and you twitched and moaned as you climaxed.

He pulled back, heading into the kitchen to wash his hand off. While he was in there, you got up to locate your clothes, which were scattered in various places around the room. Wow, you hadn’t realized how far the two of you had thrown them. You got dressed, and handed him his shirt when he came back in. He frowned, “I wasn’t ready for you to not be naked.”

You shook your head, chuckling, “I got cold.”

“I can fix that,” HR took the shirt, tossing it over his shoulder before picking you up and carrying you down the hallway, stopping at three wrong doors on the way to the bedroom. In all fairness, he’d only been to your house once before.

He put you down on your bed, then came around the other side of the bed to get in. You cuddled up to him, an arm draped across his belly. You chose to wait until he’d gotten comfortable to say, “We left the TV on in the living room.”

He sighed heavily before getting back up and leaving the room. You rolled over into his spot to steal his warmth. When he came back in, he saw you in his spot and walked over, flopping right on top of you. You squirmed beneath him until you managed to get out from under him, back into your spot. Technically, it was all your spot, but HR seemed to like that side of the bed.

You curled up against him, pulling the cover up over your shoulder and resting your head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around you, planting a kiss on the top of your head. You smiled, kissing his chest and reaching up to card a hand through his soft hair.

Draping your arm over his belly again, you mumbled into his chest, “Mine.”

“Yours,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uncomfortable. I hope someone enjoyed it at least a little.


End file.
